Better Days A Mina Mongoose Story
by Chaos Guru
Summary: Everyone is mourning the death of the befallen hero Sonic the hedgehog, one girl who will have to learn how to cope and try to move on alone, can she do it? Will she have to? R


Disclaimer: I own none of the Sonic characters. All characters belong to SEGA.  
  
The song at the very end of the fic is "Better Days", copywritten to Janet Jackson   
  
Konnichiwa! This is my first Sonic fic, and its about my favoraite Sonic character, Mina (yay!)! While it may look like a one-shot fic, it really isn't. Its supposed to be a series dedicated to the developments of Mina. and how life has been like after the love triangle and issue #125 (Sonic Adventure 2.5), and it'll also develop what'll happen afterwards ^_^.  
  
The timeline of this Sonic continuity takes place a little before issue#130. Sonic is pressumably dead to everyone on Mobius. While its only been a year, and while Mobius tries to move on, things haven't been the same, and things haven't been looking so good for Sonic's friends back at home. Anyway, this chapter is about Mina's feelings about what's been happening to her currently in the comics. Will Mina try to move on, or will she remain depressed by Sonic's death?  
  
~Chaos Guru  
  
Ja ne!  
  
~*~  
  
It was evening in Knothole Village. The skies were tinted with pinks, oranges and violets. As if the great Auorora herself had painted a magnificent picture, and had now displayed her sunset for the whole world to see. Beautiful evenings like this would usually warm the soul and dazzle the eyes...  
  
However that wasn't the case for a certain Mongoose.  
  
Mina had just gotten from school, after serving detention for not properly paying attention in class, yet again. For the past year, her mind hadn't been on what she should've normally valued. Mina was in no mood to face her mother right now.. It was hard enough for her to just remain in a clear train of thought these days.. she needed a place think to herself. A place to be alone. So here she was this evening..standing by a familliar grave. Holding a rose she found on the way, (and would've pricked herself with if it weren't for her green tailgloves) she gently placed it in front of the tombstone. Everything seemed a blur to her.   
  
He rejected her..  
  
...because he wanted another...  
  
She loved him so much..... He was Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. The fallen legend of Knothole Village, and Mobius itself. He was Knothole's prized civillian, and when he was alive he had..and still has a place in the hearts of nearly everyone who lived there. Including Mina's herself. But he didn't love her...at least not as much as she thought. Despite what she thought they had.... he didn't love her. The one she loved, loved someone else. A princess named Sally of the house of Acorn. Sally was princess of Knothole Kingdom and previously, the world. She was the leader of the Knothole Mobian rebel group known as the Freedom Fighers.  
  
Sally...Knothole's other prized mobian, and Sonic's number one prize..before he died.  
  
Sonic and Sally had known each other since they were children, and unknown to Mina, Sonic had started to develop feelings for Sally, and vice versa. Unfortunately, she had to find out the hard way...  
  
And if that wasn't even worse, he died a few months later, in the war against a specific alien species known as 'Xorda'. According to what she had heard at Sonic's funeral, he had risked his life to stop a device the aliens had set up, from detonating; a device that would have killed all life on Mobius, including the planet itself. Sonic was gone. There was no hope for her to ever be his now..not even as still a friend!  
  
She felt hot tears potrude from her eyes. It wasn't fair. But, then again life for Mina in Knothole was seldom if ever fair, even since the first day she had came there.  
  
She let the tears run down her eyes. Sonic wasn't the only mobian she came to give respects to that day. She had come to pay respects to the mongoose that died approximately one year ago.  
  
..herself.  
  
All of the events taking place the previous year had torn her soul, blow by blow. Losing Sonic's affections was hard enough, but the fact that she'd never see him again...it was all too hard to bear. She'd never talk about it. He loved Sally, and he probably loves her now even beyond the grave. When they professed their love for one another that spring, Mina could never be open about her feelings for him anymore. It was something she kept to herself. She had already hurt the couple enough with her own feelings..She had caused so much confusion for them.. No matter what she felt for him she decided to say nothing about it. To lie and say she'd get over it, and move on with her life for anyone who'd ask. She didn't want anyone's pity or concern. If she were to ever wallow in regret or even self-pity, she knew better than to try and mangle someone elses life by taking them down with her.  
  
"......." But...wasn't she already bringing down the ones she loved? It became more clear everyday that she was depressed. She even knew it herself. She didn't have the amount of energy she used to, she cried nearly every night..when she heard Sonic had died she even thought of slitting her wrists in the bathroom one day, only to realize she didn't have the guts to pull off suicide.  
  
Then she thought of Sonic, adventurous, happy and full of life. Even after it became clear he loved Sally..He still tried his best to be her friend. Would Sonic want to see her like this as an emotional wreck? Was it fair for her mother to have to look helplessly at her daughter decay and slowly die in her soul because of a guy that didn't even love her?  
  
Mina looked up at the marble statue of the fallen hero. Standing proudly on a platform, his left arm placed on his chest and his right firmly holding the Knothole flag. A wave of guilt washed all over her body.  
  
'How could I have been....so selfish?' Mina thought to herself. All this time she had been mourning, and forgetting the things that were most important. How could she let her mother down like this? How could she mourn in a time where people needed comfort more than ever? Mobius has developed a lot since the past year, but the negativity spurred by Sonic's death hadn't died yet, either. And all she could do...was mourn about how she couldn't have Sonic?!  
  
Tears stung and flushed harder down her face. She mentally slapped herself.   
  
'With all that's going on....with everyone suffering...how can I be....so petty?'  
  
Mina whiped away her tears, and took a deep breath. Sonic's death had changed a lot of Mobians in Knothole. Especially those closest to him. Princess Sally had gone into a deep depression that could rival even her own. Mina had heard that her father was thinking about making Sally quit the Freedom Fighters for pshyciatric help. Everytime Mina would see her, the groundsquirrel's eyes looked red from intense crying.  
  
'Everything has been falling apart since Sonic's death.' She thought glumly. 'The least I could've done was stay strong myself.'  
  
She loved Sonic. She loved him now, but whether or not she'd always, she couldn't yet decipher. But at that moment Mina realized that if she truly loved Sonic, she would remain strong..for his friends, for him, and most of all herself. Sonic would NEVER want her to feel this way. How could she let him down?! Sonic wanted her to be happy. He wanted everyone here in Knothole, and even Mobius itself to be happy and free. That's what he fought for. That's what he died for.   
  
"Sonic, I made a promise to you..that I would do anything for you, no matter if you loved me or not...and how dare I go back on my word!" Mina frowned   
  
" You wanted me...you wanted all of us to be happy..you sacrificed yourself for all of us.."  
  
'And for that reason alone, I can't throw that away. Even if all of your friends have lost hope because your gone...I'll stick by your dream..'  
  
Mina picked up the backpack she had left on the grass nearby. She decided she'd leave the gravesite. While even still there may be wounds left to heal, she at least realized the one thing most important. She would try not to cry for him anymore, because she knew that his spirit lived on wherever it may be. He wouldn't want her to cry for him, no matter how much she missed him.   
  
And with that Mina left the graveyard. She had to get home, it was already late enough as it was. But an uplifting feeling cascaded all throughout her heart. As if weights had lifed up its shoulders. She could feel tears..but not of sadness..but of happiness.  
  
She turned her head to the skies, now a dark purple with a few stars already visable.  
  
"Thank you, Sonic." Mina said whiping the remaining tears from her eyes.  
  
"Thank you for letting me see what is truly important in life...It may get rough, and I may always miss you..but I'll never forget your dream."  
  
"..and that's all that truly matters to me."  
  
As the mongoose slowly left the grave a song had risen into her mind. A song that was ancient and yet still remembered by those who aspired to sing. This song was uplifting her spirits as well as her vow not to forget Sonic's dream. At first she hummed, and then Mina eventually started to sing to herself.  
  
"I used to sit and wonder  
  
Would I ever be happy  
  
Life was so bittersweet  
  
So many disappointments  
  
Too many ups and downs for me  
  
When you live a nightmare  
  
It's hard to dream  
  
But sometimes life just isn't fair  
  
So why complain nobody cares  
  
And I don't wanna waste nobody's time  
  
So I'm  
  
I'm 'bout to change my vibe  
  
Today the sun's gonna shine  
  
Cause I made up my mind  
  
That today will be the start of better days  
  
Leavin old shit behind  
  
And move on with my life  
  
The blindfold's off my eyes  
  
And now all I see for me is better days  
  
Afraid of my reflection  
  
Tell me that's not me I see  
  
That's who I wanna be  
  
Stuck somewhere in the middle  
  
On half full or half empty  
  
Waiting for somebody to come and rescue me  
  
Can't let that petty attitude  
  
Start to jade my point of view  
  
Only thing that does is bring me down  
  
So I'm  
  
I'm 'bout to change my vibe  
  
Today the sun's gonna shine  
  
Cause I made up my mind  
  
That today will be the start of better days  
  
Leavin old shit behind  
  
And move on with my life  
  
The blindfold's off my eyes  
  
And now all I see for me is better days  
  
Hurt so many times before  
  
I used to cry but no more  
  
Let it go and life can feel  
  
So good  
  
Stop lying the blues  
  
Can't let that petty attitude  
  
Start to jade my point of view  
  
Only thing that does is bring me down  
  
So I'm  
  
I'm 'bout to change my vibe  
  
Today the sun's gonna shine  
  
Cause I made up my mind  
  
That today will be the start of better days  
  
Leavin old shit behind  
  
And move on with my life  
  
The blindfold's off my eyes  
  
And now all I see for me is better days"  
  
As she finished the song her body had become a shadow in the darkness as mother nature changed the sky once more. But that didn't matter as there was enough light in Mina's heart to last for weeks with no sunlight. Her heart felt free and felt an excuse to live and keep going but little did she know someone else had decided to pay respects for the fallen hero.  
  
He was a manager wealthy as he helped talented Mobians rise to fame. But his wealth and his happiness would've all been shattered had it not been for a simple hedgehog who saved them all. He witnessed the mongoose make her vows and concluded she had the best approach to coping that he had ever seen. However that mongoose wasn't any mongoose, her name was Mina. She was renown for her talents in singing and her dramatic nature would probably make her a good actress too.   
  
"She's born to be a star..." The manager thought aloud as his spine rattled with delight after Mina had finished her singing. He knew he'd have to help her to fame before anyone else could get ahold on her potential. She was talented, uplifting beautiful and cute exactly what any producer could've possibly hoped for and Mina fit the bill so well.   
  
"Tommorrow..." He concluded. The next day would hopefully become the start of another boost in his career and the first official career for Mina as a superstar..  
  
What yet awaits Mina now? What new friends will she encounter? what are the dark realities that lie in Knothole Village? Also, Mina meets a new, and unexpecting friend. And what's this talk about being a superstar?!  
  
Chapter 2: Golden Stars, and a new Friend! 


End file.
